Carry Me
by Finn Abadeer
Summary: Just a song-fic I made and My first! Song is "carry me, Carrie" by Dr. hook. Finnceline if you squint. want more? review


DISCLAIMER

I do not own Adventure Time or Dr. hook, they belong to their respective owners

Finn, hero of Ooo, known for being so pure and innocent, was not looking like a hero should.

Now 21, he looked terrible, his hair had grown to his lower back, he had a long beard stained with alcohol, and his clothes had been replaced with a ratty green windbreaker, blue track pants with stains all over, and his feet were wrapped with rags. he had finally stopped the Ice King by opening a portal to an alternate reality where he had met Ice Queen, and they apparently flew back to her ice Kingdom, never to be seen again, and Finn realized he needed Ice King, there were no more attacks, and no one to save, Ooo no longer needed a hero. He stopped talking to PB, Jake had died, being a dog it was like a full life to him, and his only real friend was Marceline, but they only hung out once in a while.

He was sitting in the doorway of an abandoned store in the candy kingdom, he left the tree house no longer seeing a use for it. as he was looking into the darkness of the store he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Finn?" He turned to come face to face with Marceline, looking shocked at Finn's appearance.

"Hi marcy, heh heh…" Finn said embarrassed his one friend saw him at his lowest. "what are you doing in the kingdom?" he asked

"Looking for you, what the fuck happened to you, man!?" she yelled, concerned for her friend.

"I lost my job, Ooo does not need a hero anymore." he said, feeling sad that he made her worried. "So why did you want to see me?" he asked

"I got you a present!" she said, happy yet sad at the same time. "I knew you were down, so I got you a guitar, why do you think I was teaching you chords?" she asked, Holding out a Fender acoustic.

"Wow, that's really nice of you." Finn said, almost crying, this was the nicest thing anyone did for him in a while.

"Why don't you play a song!" she said excitedly, shoving the guitar in his hands.

"O-okay" he said nervously, before strumming the guitar and singing.

"Second Street and Broadway

Sittin' in a doorway

Head held in his hands

Looked to all the world

Like he was prayin'

Foot wrapped in old rag

Bottle in a brown bag

I saw him trying to stand

Then I heard the words that he was sayin'

He said...

Come on, Carrie

Carry me a little farther

Come on, Carrie

Carry me one more mile

I don't know where it's leadin' to

But I know I can make it if I lean on you

So come on, Carrie

Carry me a little

I carried you, now carry me a little

Come on, Carrie, carry me a little while

When he struggled to his feet

And staggered down the street

To the window of a five and dime

He stood and laughed a while at his reflection

And then I heard him shoutin'

Something 'bout a mountain

He could surely climb

If she was only there

To point to right direction

But she ain't, no, but she ain't, no...

He said

Come on, Carrie

Carry me a little farther

Come on, Carrie

Carry me one more mile

I don't know where it's leadin' to

But I know I can make it if I lean on you

So come on, Carrie

Carry me a little

I carried you, now carry me a little

Come on, Carrie

Carry me a little while…"

As he finished the song, he saw Marceline had tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. " Aww don't cry Marc-" He was cut off when the vampire suddenly grabbed him in a hug. "M-Marcy!?" he screamed in shock, Marceline Abadeer, Queen of vampires was hugging him like he'd disappear at any moment.

"Finn." she said letting him go. "that was beautiful!" She was smiling. "I don't love you in a romantic sense, but I love you like a brother, you can come with me and be my brother, and be a hero to the vampires, you carried me, so now it's my time to carry you a little." she said, tears streaming down her face

This was a lot to take in, he was just asked to become a vampire, and to be there hero, by their queen, But he had nothing left in Ooo he guessed he could go. "Let's go home...sister." he said with a smile.

Marceline was happy for the first time in 1000 years, she was going to have Finn as her brother, and she was sure he'd never leave.

As the new siblings flew into the night, Bubblegum was watching from afar. "may you help him like I never could, marcy." she whispered, feeling happy that Finn had purpose again.


End file.
